Warrior
by Lizsername
Summary: Violet Orton and Dean Ambrose is WWE's new power couple... But not everyone knows about it. They kept themselves behind closed doors, and only few know. They want to keep it this way, but slowly everyone begins to find out... What do they do? Squeal to Secret Love, are you there?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one "Just kiss me on the lips and leave me gasping for my breath so I could know just how it feels to be alive." (Valentine; Patent Pending)

I was happier than ever. I and Jon were lived together. If anyone asked us, we would say it was because we needed to train each other. A lot of people believed it shockingly. There were few who of course were sketchy about it, knowing me and Jon's past. We moved to an apartment in New Jersey. We wanted to be closer to Chrissy also since she was both of best buds. Jon didn't want to go back to Ohio due to memories, and I certainly was sick of Missouri. We moved in to Hoboken. It was a small flat. We also were close to the city, which I loved. We were apart from a lot of our friends. Most lived in California or Florida. We liked it though. It was as if we could be alone for a while when we had our days off. Today was one of them.

I woke up early, making Jon breakfast. I heard my cellphone go off as I was making the eggs. I looked over to see it was Mark. Since my problems with Jane, everything had to be set up with Mark. "Morning, Mark."

"Violet, we have some pretty exciting news. I know you didn't like the idea of Total Divas."

Jon came from our room. I placed the eggs in front of him. He mouthed, "Who is it?"

"You know, I'm listening hard, Mark." Jon laughs. I come behind him and cover his mouth.

Mark chuckles. "Violet, I am not anything like Jane. WWE approved of this. MTV wants to do a program about your recovery. You, Jon, and Randy will be featured."

I smiled. "You know, I'm in. That sounds great. Nothing like reality tv, right?"

"Nope, we made sure of that. It's going to be about your recovery process."

"I like the idea. You know, I'm in, Mark, so is Jon."

Jon jumps up. "What did she sign me up for?"

Mark laughs, hearing Jon in the background. "Play nice, you two." Very few knew about us. Of course, some higher ends of WWE caught me and Jon. Some wrestlers have caught us. Colby and Joe of course knew. It was just all in the end hiding it from people who hate Jon. "Great, Violet. See you after Money in the bank."

I hung up. Jon pinned me against the wall. "What did you sign me up for?"

"They want to do a tv series on my recovery to raise awareness." I smiled to him. He ducks down. "Come on, Jon."

He smiles. "I'm proud of you for doing this." He looks up. "You're stronger now." He wraps his arms around me.

"I love you so much." I give him a peak.

!

We were going Money in the Bank. I went out for three times. The first time was to watch the tag team titles to be retained. I stayed by the ring as Fandango with Summer Rae and Dean Ambrose came into the ring. Dean came by and kissed me. My title was round my waist. He went into the ring and sat in the corner. I stood by him as Fandango dance.

Dean looks up at me. I widen my eyes towards Fandango's dancing. Dean smirks. He came by me after his name was announced. "You got this," I whisper, kissing his cheek. We didn't pay attention to anyone talking. I jumped down near the table. The last thing I needed was to be hurt from one of these guys. I had my own match.

There were three of us. It was me, Zeb Colter, and Summer Rae. The refs were more careful with me. They knew I shouldn't be out here, entering a Diva's match later on tonight. Dean rolled out pretty quickly. He came nearby me. "You got this, babe. Just wait a while outside here. I'm here."

So Dean did as Violet told him. Dean ran back into the ring. He beat up on Jack for a while. The crowd went crazy as Dean was about to go for the bank. I crossed my arms and nodded to him. I could hear Michael Cole talking about me controlling Dean Ambrose. Wade came in and knocked Dean out of the ring. Whenever Dean rolled out, it was always my cue to tell him what to do. After that, I would stay far away from the ring; sometimes a ref would even come by me.

There was one point where Fandango was in the ring. I saw Summer Rae cheering. To me and Zeb, it was annoying. She was yelling at Fandango to climb. So when Dean enters the ring, I tapped Summer's shoulder. I smiled at her and smacked her across the face. She lay to the ground. I smirked to Dean and nod again, signaling for him to climb.

The Real Americans tried to get Dean off the ladder. He fought back, using the ladder as a windmill. I couldn't stop smiling. Jon was a great wrestler, and that's what was happening. When The Real Americans lifted him up on the ladder, he flipped on top of it. Finally he fell nearby me. I couldn't believe Jon right now! I kneeled down.

"You are doing great," I whisper. "This is your girlfriend speaking. You're a great wrestler. You got this."

!

Dean went on losing the match. We walked to the back. We went into our room. "Jon," he looks up at me. "You did great. That was the best I've seen you wrestle."

He smiles. He gives me a kiss. "I'm prepared to see you wrestle now."

"You'll love it."

!

Later on that night, I of course retained my title. I smiled, walking back stage with Jon. We found Colby and Joe. "Your brother is up soon," Colby said. "Come on, let's watch."

We found a TV with some other superstars. Brie was there. She smiles to me. "Daniel's so going to win, Violet."

"You'll be in shock," I smirked to her. "Maybe WWE wants me to be with a power couple and a power brother-sister relationship."

Brie rolls her eyes. "Maybe they'll have me and Bryan as a power couple. At least, we're not fake."

_You'll be shocked. _ I shook my head. The other Total Divas cast came around. I look to Jon who widens his eyes. He knows what happened after Total Divas. Nattie and Bellas pushed me away. They paid more attention of being in the spotlight. It was all about Total Divas. Since I quit on that project, sometimes I don't regret it. I don't think I would have the Diva's Champion for this long. Here I am though, proud and strong. I wish at this point I could fall back into Jon's arms. I look down, reminding the promise we both made that night.

Randy ended up being the winner. I smirked to Brie. She ducked down. "Don't worry, you and your goat will get a chance." I chuckle, walking away. I felt The Shield follow me. I found Randy and gave him a big hug.

He kisses me on the cheek. "I'm guessing the Ortons are back?"

I smiled. "I hope that's what they have in store for us."

"Probably," Jon spoke up. "They probably want Violet to look powerful… Like she is."

Randy nods. "Well, see you tomorrow, Violet." He gives me one last hug.

Once everyone was gone, I took Jon's hand. He smiles and kisses me. We walked to our car.

**A/N: Welp, here's the start! **

**Story Title- Warrior; Demi Lovato **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two "As long as you're still the same person I fell for, my feelings will never change…'

We had just finish working out. I was with Joe, Colby, and Jon at a local restaurant at the hotel. It was practically empty, so Jon had an arm around me. I heard footsteps in the room, and Jon quickly drops his arm. I held my breath in, hoping no one saw us.

"Hello, Violet, and Jon," I turn to see Mark. "I like it how secret you and Jon are."

I look to Jon. "We need to be careful." He chuckles and kisses me.

"I'm glad to see my power couple doing well. It's also nice to see all four of you on good terms."

Colby smiles. "We kind of have to be."

Mark smiles. "So I am here… Because Violet, we have some changes for you. We want you to cut off your hair."

"I'm so in." I smiled to him. "I'm so fucking in; it's not even funny."

"Let's do it," Jon says. I look over. "I think you would look cute with a pixie cut." I smiles to him.

!

We were at the venue. I wore a CM Punk hoodie with the hood up. Joe keeps chuckling as we walked to our room. "Violet, they will see it sooner or later."

I smiled to him. "I told Randy he will be in shock so…" We walked in to see him sitting there. He didn't notice us walking in. I chuckled to him playing with his phone. I took the hood slowly off and shut the door.

He lifted his head up. He then jumped to his feet. "Violet!" I laughed. "Your hair! It's great!"

"Thought you may like…" I gave him a hug

"Yeah, doesn't she look good?" Jon walked into the room. I bit my lip, knowing what Randy's reaction may be.

"Um…" He scratches the back of his head. "Yeah, Jon, listen, I got to get ready. Violet, it looks cute, very. I'll see you around." He gives me a hug before leaving. I put the hoodie back on. I walked out, getting ready to meet with my dresser.

I felt someone grab my shoulder. I flinched a bit. "Someone's wearing my hoodie." I chuckled at Phil's voice. I turn around. "How are you, Orton? It seems like I haven't seen you since you came back."

I nod. "Much better then the last time you saw me…"

Phil was another person on my side. Before I did drugs and drank a lot, I was almost straight edge. It made Phil seem he wasn't alone in WWE. That was before I met Jon and got into the habit. Phil didn't want to leave me though; he wanted to help me. He stick with me, though at points, he almost gave up. When I went into the hospital for my suicide attempts, he would call me everyday to check on me. He would send me flowers every week, so I had brightness in my room. When he had off, he came to visit me and just talk about bullshit. He was another good friend I had in the WWE. He fully didn't know the whole Jon Good situation, and thank god.

"Wait one second," he twirl on the drawstrings of the hoodie. He took of the hood. "Woah, Violet went a little risky."

I shrugged. "They wanted to change up the diva's champ a little."

"I like it, Orton." He smiles to me as I readjust the hood. "What are you so scared of? Violet, it looks terrific on you. You're one of the few girls that can pull it off."

"I just want it to stay a shock before the cameras start rolling." I send a wink.

He chuckles. "Hey, I know you got to get ready, but I need to catch up with you, alright? Tomorrow, before Smackdown, alright, Violet?" I nod. "It's great to see your ass around here again."

!

I ended up wearing my simple attire, a Shield crop top and black skinny jeans. I had to get rid of the hoodie and get ready for Raw. I sat down to get my hair and make up done. I smiled up to my stylist who compliment on the new hair.

"Violet Orton cut her hair." I smiled to Brie Bella's comment. The thing was… I wish she knew how I felt lately about her. It felt like since Total Divas, I wasn't apart of her life anymore. It was all about the tv show, wrestling, and Bryan. It got sick of watching her break apart from me…

I felt Nikki play with it. "It's so short. Did you want it?"

"I just do what the company tells me to do…"

Nikki laughs. "Little old Violet… Still follows the rules." Her and Brie walked away. I ducked my head.

"Really?" I turn to see Jon. He did a quick double check and kissed me. "The twins can't shut up for once in their lives." He was in his gear and ready to go. My stylist finished up with my eyes. "You look really beautiful right now, Violet." I smiled, blushing. "Seriously, the day I can officially call you my girlfriend again will be the best day ever. You are one of the most stunning girls in the WWE, and I'm not just saying that."

I got up from the stool and looked at Jon. "You still are the best, Jon." He kisses me. "Wait, you got lipstick."

"Are you serious?" I chuckled as he tries to get it off.

!

I walked backstage, holding hands with Jon. He pushes me against a wall. "You damn bastard," He had both of his hands pushing on the wall. He was smirking. "If we get caught I swear."

He chuckles. "I really could care less if you can tell, Violet." I lean in and kiss him. The kiss last a bit longer as Jon brought me in a bit closer. He put his hand behind my neck.

"Violet Orton and Jon Good… Again?!"

Jon drops his hand. I look over to the side. "Please don't tell Randy."

**A/N: So hey guys, it's been a while. Fencing season picked up again and I've been totally busy with that. I also been doing really well with photography so that gets in the way especially with a new camera. Also, my laptop broke and I'm using one of my old computers for now until the screen can get fix. But hopefully you guys like this. I'll try my best to update more often, I promise! **

**Hope you all had great holidays! :) Wow really late for me to say that…**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three _"Lost it all, you can hear the angels call.'This isn't who you're meant to be.' I lost it all now I'm found missing." (Juliet Simms; Found Missing)_

"Please, Brie, Bryan." Jon began to back away as I speak. "Please understand."

Bryan and Brie look at each other for while. I was still against the wall, lost in my train of thoughts. _Who are you kidding, Violet? They are going to tell someone. Randy will find out. Bam. There goes you and Jon, or you and Randy. One of the two will be lost. Jon can't leave you, but he probably will. Do you really trust him… Randy will leave you for sure. _

"Violet!" Brie shouts out. It woke me up from my thoughts "Can you answer his question or not?! He's like repeat it twice."

I looked up. "I didn't hear it, I'm sorry." She rolls her eyes. I look back down. _Who gives a fuck about me anymore. _

Bryan spoke slowly. "Why are you dating Jon when you had Colby? You know, Colby treated you right, Violet. He cared about you."

"So do I." Jon said, looking straight at me as I lift my head. "Violet, you know that. Don't you dare listen to them, Violet Orton."

I nod. "I do, Jon, I do know." _Trust me, Jon, I'm not listening to them. _

"Oh fucking hell, Violet." Brie screams out. "You're going to believe Jon? What happened the last time you did?!"

I step away from the wall. I walked towards her. "When was the last time you believed in me?"

Brie shook her head. "I always did, Violet. Violet Orton, you are one of my best friends."

"Then start treating me like one," I spat out. Brie stood silence. I look to Jon. "Let's just pack out stuff and leave. Brie, if you actually want to talk to me, you know where to get me." I walked past her. I went into the diva's locker room and got changed.

I threw Jon's hoodie he gave me a while back. I hugged myself in it to bring a little comfort to me. Tears fell from my eyes. No one can and will understand why I love Jon. There was a part of me that doubted myself at a point. Did I really lose a chance at a guy who truly could care for me? Colby moved on and is dating Leighla, a girl he met down in Florida. So at this point, even if I'm thinking of dating him, I couldn't get that chance back.

I look back in the mirror. Was Violet Orton falling apart again? I shook my head. I can't. I'm supposed to be a role model right now. I'm one of the oldest divas right now. I couldn't crumble again, or else I never get a shot again. _I was lucky this time around… _

I walked out of the locker room, dragging my bags along. I felt a hand come to my shoulder. I look up to see Joe. I gave him a shy smile. He motions me to come over into another room. It was the same room we were in, but Colby and Jon weren't here.

"What's wrong," he says to me. I drop my stuff down and sit on a chair. I wiped some tears. "Violet, what's going on?"

I bit my lip. "Brie found me and Jon along with Bryan." I run my fingers through my short bangs. "I doubt myself with Jon now after that. What if he does leave again?"

Joe brings me in for a hug. It didn't take long for me to start crying. I heard Joe shush and rub my back. "You'll be fine, Violet. Jon's not going to leave you again. Trust me, he loves you still, Violet. He always has."

"It's just more about Brie." He lets go and looks at me. "She told me she believes in me and called me her best friend. I don't see that. I just see this girl who left me behind…"

"Violet, you should stop telling me and tell her." I look up. "If you truly believe that, then tell her." I ran my fingers through my layers again. "Violet…"

I shrug. "I just don't know…"

"But you do, Violet." He rubs my shoulder. "You're stronger then this, you know that." The door swung open. I look over to see Jon and Colby.

I got up, looking at Jon. "You okay?" He nods. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, um," he rubs the back of his head, looking down on the ground. "We've just got to be careful." I nod as he looks up. "You've been crying." I smirk a bit, but then it went back down to a straight face. "Come here," he kisses the top of my head and puts his arms around me. "You're going to be okay, Violet. I'm here now and always will be."

When he said that, I went back to crying. I felt him rub my back, whispering to calm down. I couldn't stop though. I tried to come down as I step back from Jon still with tears in my eyes. He kisses my cheek. I shook my head. "I just want to start leaving, alright?"

Jon nods. "We'll see you guys at the hotel." A new thing that came to Jon's mind was us traveling separately. So Jon and I just traveled together now. It kind of made it easier in my mind especially after the Colby thing. "Here, Violet, don't carry anything."

I smiled at him. "You really don't have to do this, Jon…"

He looks up at me after he picked up my last bag. He smiles up. "I want to, Violet." I lean down and kissed him again. "Please check if you left lipstick because I do not want to walk out of here with that. We don't need to get caught again."

I smirked, wiping it off. I smiled at Jon's smile. It easily warmed up my heart. I had an amazing boyfriend by my side that cares about me. There was doubt, but Joe was right. Jon does love me. That's all that matters right now. If Jon is my only best friend, then I chose a good one.

"Violet?" I look at him. "Are you okay?"

"Little bent, but not broken," I say.

Jon smiles. "I like hearing that. Now come on, Smackdown then we head back home for that taping of the show."

**A/N: I'm kind of on a roll right now with this story cause I'm getting ideas. So hopefully I'll update more this week cause I have a little bit of time now. But here's chapter three and here's to more :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four "…Endings are usually sad, but its everything in between that makes it worth living."

We finished Smackdown yesterday. Jon and I were headed home already. Once we got home, I got changed and was ready to go into the City. Jon drove me. It was time to do this show. We just drove over the bridge when nerves kicked in.

Jon looks at me for quick second. "You fine, Violet?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I look down. "Mind if I smoke a bit?"

Jon shook his head. "It's never a problem, Vi." I took out a cigarette and rolled down the window. "Vi, you only smoke when you're so anxious lately. I know we've been trying to quit, but it seems you can't." Jon's been doing better then me. He told the Wellness people he was going to quit after a month with his belt, and they helped him right away. I kind of quit, but I still smoke once in a while.

I threw the cancer stick to the side once I was finished. "I know, Jon, I know. I am a bit nervous."

"There's nothing to be." Jon parks in the lot. He leans over and kisses me. "Alright, babe?" My heart always leaps when he calls me a nickname. He smiles. "You're going to be alright."

So we walked in, hand and hand. Randy wasn't going to be there, Mark made sure of that. He wanted Randy to go on tour for a while instead of The Shield. It meant Joe could visit his family for a while, and Colby can see his new girlfriend. For me and Jon though, it meant work.

We went into a press room and discuss what we were shooting. It was me telling my home life growing up and how high school was for me. It was only going to be focus on me and my family. My family would be asked to film after me. I got my hair and make up done. I ended up wearing my purple tank top for the shoot. I was ready.

I walked into the room and sat in front of a camera. There was a man behind the camera who was going to ask me questions. Jon and Mark stood on the end. Mark was sending a text, and Jon gave me a shy smile. "Okay, Ms. Orton, let's start with the introduction."

I gave a smile. "My name is Violet Orton. I'm a WWE wrestler and am currently the Diva's Champion. This is my recovery story."

"Great, now let's start off with something simple. How was it like having a father and a grandfather in wrestling?"

"Having mainly all the males in my life in wrestling was pretty neat. It was kind of cool to say though." I smiled a bit. "You know, you go to school, and they asked what your father does for a living. I, Randy, Nathan and Becky, my brothers and sisters, were able to be like, 'My father is a wrestler!' It was the coolest thing to show off, especially when you have a grandfather who did it, too. So when I was younger, I thought it was cool. There's a part of me that it took a toll on.

"You know, there were always those father-daughter events my father couldn't attend. It sucked for a while, knowing he comes home for the holidays most years. I was lucky enough if I could stay awake to see him wrestle or get a phone call once in a while. When I started going into my teen years, it start hitting me more, even though he was home more often. It was that my father was never around when I was younger to see me or Randy, really grow up."

"So in your words, do you believe Randy handled it easier?"

I nod. "I do think that Randy handled it a bit easier. It was hard, but I'm an over thinker. There were days were I wanted to yell at my dad for not being at home when I became 13. By the time I was 13 though, I started thinking about trying out wrestling on my own."

"Great, let's talk about that. So was it your father—"

"No," I got to the point. "I never was inspired by my father." There was a long pause. It was hitting me again, that my father wasn't home… And that at one point of his life, he didn't believe in Violet Orton's wrestling career. "Fun story, my father never believed in me. So, I had two issues with my father: he was never home for my childhood, and he didn't believe in me being a wrestler.

"My grandfather was different though. He saw something in me. He pushed me to do the camps and go to development on my own. So, I did, and look where I am right now. My grandfather was my idol." I gave a smile and started to tear up a little bit. "It was great, knowing he did. He at least got to see me when one championship when the women's championship was around. That was my proudest moment, knowing he was there." I wiped some tears. "I'm really sorry about this."

"Its fine, do you want to continue?" I bit my lip. "We'll take a break and come back, alright, Violet?" I nod. The cameras were off.

I walked over by Jon. He put me in a hug. I broke in his arms. "It's fine; you open up some pretty heavy stuff today." He kisses the top of my head. "Violet, he would be so proud of the women you are today. The rest of us are, alright?" I mumbled an I guess. "Don't just guess, Vi. You're strong. You've always been."

I felt Mark put a hand over my shoulder. "Keep her calm for a while, Jon. We'll go back in a little bit, and then you guys can leave." Mark then squeezed my shoulder. "She's got this. It was heavy stuff; you're right, Jon."

I let go of Jon, and we went into another room. There was a tissue box as I wiped away my tears. I calmed down a bit. I sat next to Jon, placing my head on his shoulder as he looked at his phone. He finished texting Sami. "How's he been?" I say.

Jon smiles, "You little brat, reading over my shoulder." I smile to him. "He's been well. I don't think he does much now. He's signed now, I mean… I think they just need to find his gimmick. He'll do well in training. Maybe, I'll go down..." I lift my head off his shoulder as Jon was rambling.

I smiled, remembering something. "When I saw you, you guys were a tag team together. I remember that pretty well, my first time seeing you wrestle."

Jon chuckles, "Then you gave me your number without me saying a word to you."

I held a hand up. "Chrissy told me you wanted to find a girl to settle with."

"You barely knew me, Violet!" We laughed together. He smiles. "I would never think I was going to date a women like you though. I'll admit," he chuckles. "I had a huge crush on you."

"Who didn't at the time?" I laughed. Jon nodded, laughing. "Seriously, I was top diva at WWE."

Jon smiles, "Well, you still are." He grabs my hand. "Violet?" I nod. "Thank you for giving me a second chance."

I smiled, looking down. "You know, one thing my grandfather said I broke, but he never met you." I look back up. "I wasn't supposed to be dating wrestlers." Jon smirks a bit. "Like I said, he didn't meet you."

"Well, your father loves me." I laughed at the comment. "Come on, let's go back out there, then we can go home. You seem a little bit better"

I got up. "Yeah, but high school will be a heavy topic too…" Before we walk out, Jon lean in and kissed me. I don't ever regret giving him my number that day now…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five _"I only have one compliment at the moment. Don't paint my black when I used to be golden."_ _(Clairvoyant; The Story So Far)_

We walked back into the room. As I sat down, they touched up my make up. The camera went back on. I gave a shy smile. "So, Violet, let's go into high school a little bit."

"Oh gosh, high school wasn't so bad." I chuckled. "I mean, I hated it. I struggle with fitting in, but who doesn't? I think I struggled because I was a girl on the wrestling team. It had two effects: I was popular with some of the guys and girls, and I got a lot of shit from people. There was one thing though; I knew how to fight in the wrestling matches."

"Do you think you could knock out a couple guys in the WWE?"

I chuckled. "I have. I'm stronger then most of the girls in WWE because I like training with guys. You know? Like I train with the guys in The Shield, my brother… On a couple days, I'll face up with the Bellas or Nattie, but most days it's with the guys. It's why on Raw or Smackdown, I've taken a couple hits by guys. I didn't mind it. May have knocked me out, but I always get right back up."

"I think one of the hardest hits you had to take was against The Undertaker choke slamming you."

"Oh my gosh," the cameraman laughs. "That was the most terrifying thing ever, but I think I'm the only women wrestler who can claim she got choke slammed by a legend."

_When Randy Orton was facing The Undertaker at Wrestlemania, we played on that Randy was terrified of The Undertaker. So what was happening was The Orton family begging to go easy on Randy. That included me._

_I had been in the WWE for a good year and a half. Now I was facing a legend. I met toe to toe with The Undertaker. I held the mic in the hands, scared to death. I mean, what wrestler won't be? I had to do what the script wanted. _

_I held the mic close to my face. "Now, I know you've been begged by my father and my grandfather. So, I'm the third person to come here." I keep staring down, putting my hand behind my head. "Um, I guess I'm just saying the same thing. My brother is a bit arrogant, and he thinks you can beat him. Just go easy on him, and let him beat your stupid streak." _

_That was the line to poke at The Undertaker. I thought in the back of my head, I'm going to die right now. I felt his hand come to my throat. I begged and plead for him to let go, fighting off. I heard Randy screaming in the background also begging. Finally, I was choke slammed. _

_I remember being lifted backstage to the trainer room by Randy. He laid me down. "You alright, Violet?" I nodded, slightly opening my eyes. "Damn, WWE must think you're tough for taking that." _

_I chuckled slightly. "I've taken harder hits in the past. I'll be fine, Randy." Randy smiles, sitting next to me._

"_I know," Randy says, brushing my hair out of my face. "Ortons are stronger then we look." I chuckled, closing my eyes again, letting the pain sink in a bit. _

"It was great for the storyline at the time. I think that's what made people love Violet more, to be honest." I laughed. "I could take blows from superstars and beat girls' asses hard."

"Do you have anything else to add to the high school story? Were you bullied at all?"

"You know, being a girl on the wrestling team and being such a weird freak with purple hair did make me an outcast. I fit in fine at wrestling, but the bullying outside of school was horrible. It was simple things, but being sensitive at the time didn't help. I even got bullied by a lot of guys on the wrestling team… Physically, verbally, and sexuality. Due to this, it started my history on self harm."

It's almost hard how I can still imagine the day I self harm. I found a blade on the sidewalk. I thought in the back of my head, _Why not?_ I was halfway through my sophomore year."So, can you recall why?"

"I was numb. I thought self harming could heal some of the pain." I look down. "It was my addiction at the time. You know, some kids in high school are addicted to drugs or drinking. I was addiction to bringing pain on my body." I look back up. "If I start crying again, I swear…" I gave a light chuckle to cheer myself up.

"It's fine; these are some touchy topics. I think you would change some girls mind when they hear this."

"That's why I accept this." I flipped my bangs out of my face. "I wanted to show that even a WWE Diva can go through some of the toughest shit anything." I took a breath. "So back to self harm… I did also were you couldn't see it. Most kids do it on their wrist. Sure I did it a couple times… But mainly it was on my hips, ribs…"

"Did you ever think of killing yourself?"

I shook my head, "Not then. That came more later in life." I look at Jon for a spilt second. My heart ached, remembering that day again. It still stuck a bit. Jon's words repeated in my head from the night before winning our belts. That he didn't know… I watch Jon walk away.

"I think we caught enough for the day." Once I heard that, I jumped up to find Jon. "You can leave for the day? I guess..."

I look at Mark. "I'll call you later on. I gotta find Jon."

Mark nods rapidly. "I _need _you to call me. I got word from Vince about something I need to discuss with you." I nodded.

I ended up finding Jon in the car. I took a deep breath, entering the car. "Hey," I whisper. Jon looked up. "Please don't get hard on yourself."

"No, I'll be fine." He puts the keys in the car. "Let's just get home. Today's been a long day." I kissed Jon's cheek. His expression didn't change. I look out the window, knowing this would be hard.

!

Jon and I barely talked in the car, just let my iPod play. I stared out the window, texting Chrissy about what was going on. She said she would come down and talk to Jon. We got home to see her waiting at the door. Jon looks at me. "She wants to talk to you, Jon." I spoke up.

He took a breath in. "Alright then."

"I got to call Mark anyway, alright? Apparently something with Vince…" He nods. "Hey," he looks over. "Give me a kiss, and it will be fine. I just need you to talk to Chrissy, alright?" He nods and leans in to kiss me. I put my hand behind his neck, sucking it in more.

Jon chuckles. "Alright, go call Mark, Vi." I walked out of the car first.

Chrissy smiles. "Is he coming?"

"Yeah," I gave her a hug. "I have to call WWE about some shit going on." Chrissy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know."

"Alright, go inside. I'll talk to Mox out here."

I chuckled. "I find it so cute that you still call him Mox." She laughs as I entered the apartment. I got my phone out and called Mark.

He picked up. "Very quick to the phone I see, Ms. Orton." I chuckled. "So you may hate this idea, but please understand this was Vince's idea."

"I'm scared to hear what's going on…"

Mark takes a breath. "You're going back to NXT to train the girls again."

"Are you kidding me, Mark!? I'm Diva's Champion for crying out loud!" I placed my head against the wall. I couldn't handle this news. Though I don't mind the Divas down at NXT, I mind not being touring. Most wrestlers hate it, but I love wrestling every night.

"You'll still be on Raw and Smackdown to be with The Shield, but they will fly you back to Florida to work with the NXT Divas." I shook my head. "Violet, I can't control this. This is from higher then me."

I saw Chrissy and Jon walk in. "This is this damn Total Divas cast, isn't it? I'm done with them, making me not wrestle, Mark! I've worked hard to be here again!"

"Violet…"

"No, shut up, Mark! I'm sick of this shit and how I get treated. I'm the Diva's Champion!"

"Violet, you got to do what they say." I punch the wall. "I'm hanging up to let you calm down. Starting next week, you have to go down to developmental." I heard him hang up. I threw my phone on the counter.

"Violet!" I turn to Jon. "What the hell is going on?"

I shook my head. "They're sending me back to NXT. I won't be at live shows. On Raw and Smackdown, I'll be with you guys, but they are letting this damn Total Divas cast take over!" Tears came from my eyes. "I'm sick of them!"

Jon gave me a hug. I felt him rock me a little bit, bringing me comfort. "This means I see you like twice a week…"

I look up. "Yeah, that's going to be weird. I guess we get what some couples experience in the WWE."

He brushes my bangs out of my face, bringing his arms then around my waist. I had mine around his neck. "We'll be fine."

"I just don't want to do this." I look down. "I want to be wrestling…"

"Diva's Division sucks." Chrissy says. "This is why I'm not signing to WWE whatever means." I smiled to her a bit.

Jon kisses my cheek. "Just do what they want, alright? Don't let this bother you. You'll still be on Smackdown and Raw."

I nodded. I let go of Jon. "Let me get change, and why don't we grab something to eat? All of us?"

Chrissy nods. "Sounds good," she claps her hand. "I'll call my boyfriend up. Double date!"

I chuckle. Jon kisses me. "Better dress nice then, Vi." He smiles and hits my ass.

"You son of a bitch."

**A/N: Well, I've been on a roll… haha. Hope you guys are loving it :). **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six _"Here I lay in my bed Wondering how you are and where you've been. I've got scratches on my hand from the guy begging for attention Your memory on my lips from the other night when you kissed them…" (Automatic Loveletter; Click Your Heels_

We finished up Raw. I took a deep breath, finishing up. I was told that The Shield will not be on Smackdown nor will I be. I shook my head, knowing my stuff was sent down to Florida already. I packed up my gear, throwing on something comfortable for the plane ride. I went into to meet up with The Shield members.

Before I left, someone had put their hand on my shoulder. I closed my eyes for a second and turned around. "Violet?" I open my eyes to see Brie. "Violet, I'm sorry for the other day."

"It's fine," I mumbled out.

Brie shook her head. "It's not, Vi. You're right. I'm not treating you like a friend." I look down. "Violet, I'm sorry for everything. Total Divas has taken over my life, and I never have time to see you. I promise I'll make time." I look up. "I should… butt out of you and Jon's relationship. Trust me; I haven't said a word to anyone."

"Thanks," I said. "The last thing…"

"The last thing you need is everyone turning on you. I know; you and Jon aren't everyone's dream couple." I nodded. "If you still love him though, I'm not going to stop you."

"Thank you." I gave her a hug. She chuckles. "Brie, I really missed you."

She chuckles again. "Me too, Orton. Hey," she lets go. "So, I heard about you going back to NXT." I nodded. "Hey, you'll be fine."

I couldn't tell Brie how I felt. I felt left out. I was Diva's champ, and her show was taking over. Even though our friendship is being rebuilt, it was hard to tell her that. "Yeah, I guess."

"You get to see Saraya as the NXT Women's Champ." I chuckled. The girl I've been training ever since I got into training NXT won the Women's Championship. She is the first. Of course, she was one of the few I was excited to see.

"I better go. The guys in The Shield want to say goodbye." Brie gives me one last hug. "I'll see you next Monday."

!

I walked into the room to find the guys. Jon looks over. His face says it all. He does not want me to go. I look over to Colby and Joe. It's the same reaction. "Guys, don't make this harder then it is."

"Well," Joe speaks up. "It is hard, I mean… You're our girl." Colby nods to his response. Jon was still staring down. "Though it's only for now…"

Jon slaps his hand down on the desk. "They are treating you like you're on the bottom again."

"Jon, please…" I look into his eyes. "Please, I don't want you fired, or The Shield's belts taken because of you. Just calm down."

He bits his lip. I could see the tears in his eyes. "This is just hard, babe."

"It's hard for me, too." I look at all three. "You guys know how much I love wrestling. It's this damn Total Divas cast. I may not even have a match at Summerslam."

"For all we know, too," Colby says, "we may not have one either."

"It's just temporary." I said, looking at Jon. "I know we're going to be separate, and that's even harder on you. Jon, we've done this before and worked perfectly fine." He mumbles something under his breath. I gave him a kiss. "Come on, I have to catch a flight soon."

"Alright," Jon said. "I'll carry your stuff. I'll meet you there, alright?" I nodded.

Colby stood up. He puts me in a hug. "Hey, you'll be fine."

I let go. "Keep Jon on track, alright? I don't want him screwing up because he's depressed or some shit."

Joe nodded before he put me in a hug. "Yeah, no worries. We'll do that. Good luck down in Florida."

!

We got to the airport. Jon park and help me get my stuff out. We said no words on the car ride. Finally, I grab my ticket and met with Jon. "So this is our goodbyes for now."

Jon threw me in a hug. "You'll be fine, Vi. Just stay strong for me."

I put my arms around him. "You too, Jon…" I let go and kissed him. I saw his tears roll down his face finally. "Jon, please, stay strong."

He smiles lightly. "It's hard."

"We'll be fine..." I let go of his hand. I gave him one last kiss before I left. Finally, I was on the airplane, heading to Tampa.

!

Once I got there, I was told I would find an NXT Superstar who I would room with. I looked around the area until I found Matt or Corey Graves. I stood still for a second. We haven't seen each other since the break up. It ended on bad note. Matt walked toward me. "Ms. Orton," he held his hand out.

"Why," I said.

Matt shrugged. "I wanted to make this up. I'm sorry for what I've done, Violet Orton." I look down. "I mean it. I overheard a conversation with Vince and Hunter about who would take Violet. I said I would. I just wanted to help out. I know this must be hard on you…" I nod. "Let's go, you must be beat."

It was near 3 am in Tampa. I was just going to sleep in then train later on. NXT didn't have a live event, so that was good. Matt took a couple of my bags and led me to his car. His house ended up not being far from the airport which made it easier for me.

Matt already put some of my stuff I sent down earlier in the guest room. He helped carry my gear upstairs to the room. He led me in. "I'll leave you alone, so you and I can get some rest. I'll wake you around 10 alright? We have to be down there by 12:30."

"Alright, thanks for this, Matt." He nods, closing the door.

I took out my phone. There were four miss calls. One was from Randy, but the other three were Jon. I sent a text to Randy, saying I'll call him in the morning. Finally, a text message pops up from Jon.

_I just really wanted to hear your voice… _

This _was _going to be harder then I thought.

**A/N: Hey guys, I actually have a couple chapters written but I'm going to review them and see the route I'm taking. In the meantime, enjoy this one :) Thanks for the great respond! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven _"Sometimes I feel he never gave a damn about me Though he raised me like he should Did he understand me? No, no, I don't think so." (Sleeping With Sirens; Free Now)_

I felt someone shake my body. It was the only person in this house, Matt. I slowly opened my eyes. "Come on, Orton. I made you breakfast even."

I turned over to face him. "You're a sweetheart." He chuckles. "I gotta call my brother, alright? He called me last night, and he doesn't know about the Florida thing."

"Alright, just get ready, and breakfast is on the table." He got up and left.

I put my phone on speaker as I called Randy. It kept ringing as I looked for an outfit to wear for training. He picked up when I went into the bathroom to change. "Violet, what the hell is going? I heard you're back in Florida."

I finished up changing and did my make up. "Randy, it's apparently Vince wanting me to do this."

"But why!" Randy screams out, "Violet, you're Diva's Champ. Why are you settling for this?"

"You're not the only one saying this…" I sighed. "I do what they ask, Randal. You would do the same if you have to."

He sighs. "You're right, Vi. Who are you rooming with at least?" Once I finished my make up, I went downstairs. I had the phone up to my ear.

I sat down, picking at the food Matt made. He was sitting across from me, playing with his phone. "Matt," I said as he picked up his head. I pointed to my phone. He nods.

"He's a good guy."

I rolled my eyes. "Stop trying to find me a boyfriend." Matt smirked a bit. Randy chuckled. "I'm serious, Randal."

Matt laughed at me calling Randy's full name. "Oh man," he whispers, "someone's in trouble."

I smiled to him. Randy spoke. "Hey, Vi. You're getting older, come on, think about it. Don't you want to start a family of your own?"

My face dropped. No, I actually didn't. My biggest fear in life is starting a family. Even if I get married to Jon, he would still wrestle as I'm a stay at home mom. What if that kid to grows up to be like me? I'm 30 years old, and I still can't let go of my father never being home. I bit my lip, feeling tears coming down.

"Randy, I have to go."

"Vi—" I hung up on him. I finished up eating and put my plate in the sink. I bit my lip, trying to get rid of these tears.

"Alright," I heard Matt place his phone down and stand up. "What did Randy say now?"

"Nothing," I whispered out.

I felt Matt rub my back. "Come on now. I know I'm not your best friend, but I can try to be." I choked on my words. I felt Matt physically turn me around. "Dammit, Violet Orton," I faced him. "You're going to tell me what your brother said."

I look down, not facing him at all. "You won't understand."

"That doesn't mean I want to try and help you, Violet."

I look up. "Randy keeps mentioning about me marrying someone and having children. I don't want that at all. Randy had that, and I envied it because…" I look back down. "Because I wanted his perfect life. At the time, I didn't believe in love. I was just done with Jon…But…" I walked back to the table and sat down. Matt kneeled by me. "Once he divorced with Sam, I realized his life wasn't perfect.

"Alanna wasn't seeing Randy as often because of me and WWE. It reminded me of what I and my siblings had to struggle with." I started to cry. "Matt, you just couldn't understand why…"

"Violet… Just try"

"You're not from a family of wrestlers. I mean no offense, good for you; you made it here. The reason I don't want children of my own is because I've seen myself destroy because of it." I look at him. "I don't have a healthy relationship with my father. He was never home to see me grow up. He didn't want me in this business…"

Matt had me stand up. He put me straight into a hug. I lost it. Was I gaining Matt as a friend again? Could I trust him again? I just held on tighter to him. He rubs my back. I stopped crying. I look at him.

"I'm sorry," I said.

He shakes his head. "Let's go. We can talk later. We're going to be late."

!

I walked into the NXT training room. The guys were wrestling right now. I saw Matt jump right into the action. I went to sit down and watch before the girls came out. That's before I heard someone call my name.

"Come on, Orton. I've heard you wrestle the guys also." I rolled my eyes.

"Sam," Rami Sebei or Sami Zayn spoke up, "shut up. She's a veteran."

I turned around to notice who it was calling me. Sami Callihan or Sam Johnston was calling me over. I smirked. "Listen, I can wrestle you. It's not hard to beat you."

Sam chuckles. "Really? Violet, do you even remember me?"

"Sami Callihan, you were with Jon Moxley or who's now Dean Ambrose in Switchblade Conspiracy at Combat Zone Wrestling." I smirked. "I remember you." I walked toward the ring. Sam was in the ring already; no one was there. I step into the ring. "Yeah, I heard you go under Solomon Crowe now." He nods. "Well, Solomon," I took off my t-shirt, showing off my hot pink sport bra, "show me what you got."

"Violet," I look down at one of the trainers. "You know you don't have to do this."

I chuckled. "I know, but let's me show what happens when you challenge a veteran." I simply kicked him in the mid section and threw him into a VLO. I swiftly stood up. "See, all I had to do was that. Get back to work, boys."

I put my shirt back on and went to find some of the NXT Divas. I heard the boys were finishing up. I saw Sam out of the corner of my eye. He was still out of breath. I pulled him into a broom closet.

"What the hell, Violet?!" He looks from where he is.

"'What the hell, Violet?' What the hell, Sam!" He looks down. "I got 20 minutes before I have to help train the NXT Divas, and I need to eat before that. You have to explain yourself."

"Mox told me, and I don't like it."

"Like what, Sami?"

"That you and Jon are back together!"

**A/n: Hope you guys like. I actually have a couple chapters written. I just keep checking to make sure I go in the right direction. And Lillyambrose, I wanted to message you to tell you why. Violet usually looking like she's spacing out or she's not paying attention. She does, but they reassure she's listening in by saying her name a lot. She seems a bit slow to everyone because one of her worst habits is not making eye contact. It's also a habit of mine because… I just love using her name. But thanks for pointing it out, I'll try to be more careful! **

**(Also I know Sami just got signed to WWE, just go along with it ;) )**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight _"I was kind of hoping you'd stay. I need you to stay. Oh, god, could you stay? I need you to stay. I need you." (I Just Want to Sell Out My Funeral; The Wonder Years)_

"Who the hell told you?"

"Mox himself!" He looks up. "Violet, you know he's one of my best friends. You should know that, Mrs. Ambrose." I slapped him across the face. "Violet, what the hell?"

"Stop it," I said. "You don't understand, and you never will."

"You forget who watched you guys collapsed."

"You forgot who told your ex-wife who you were cheating on." Sam looks up. "Trust me, I still remember that."

He stood up. "Violet."

"You cheated on Chrissy," he looks down. "You don't like it that I and Jon are together because she brought us together."

Sam bit his lip. "Violet…"

"I swear, if you tell anyone about me and Jon, I'll put you in another VLO and have your ass fired."

"I just don't want you both to fall into a bad decision." He looks up at me. "Violet, I like you as a person as much as I like Moxley or Ambrose as a person. I don't want you to go back into old habits. I don't want you guys to turn into what I and Chrissy are also."

"Jon is clean now," I said. "He even quit smoking. Trust me; we won't turn into you and Chrissy. Jon is a lot more faithful then you think."

"What happens when he relapses?" I slapped him harder. "Violet! Think!"

"He won't!"

Sam shook his head. "He has in the past, Violet."

"He won't, dammit, Sammi!" Sam chuckled. He pushed me to the side. "You're fucking jealous."

"No, I'm not, Violet." He walked out. I look at the time. I went to grab something to eat, getting my mind off this whole Sam thing. I'll just call Jon tonight…

!

I was done training the Divas for the night. Matt was done training. I just finished getting changed. I was wearing a white v-neck with red skinny jeans. I had put on a little make up. Matt smiled as I walked by.

"Someone's looking good," I chuckled at his comment. "Come on, let's go out for dinner."

Matt drove me to some place. He got us a table. After the waiter took our orders, Matt look towards me. I checked my phone really quickly, seeing there was a couple missed text from Jon. I checked each of them.

_I'm missing you completely, Vi. _

_This is harder then it seems. Everyone is asking us about you._

_Violet, please answer me… _

"What's going on, Orton?" I look back up at Matt. I put away my phone without even texting Jon. I shook my head. "So, what has the Diva's Champ been up to?"

"Nothing, what has the NXT Tag Team Champ been up too?" He smirks. "I still watch NXT; don't fool yourself."

"Yeah because of your little Divas." I laughed. "Hey, be proud of those Divas; they are doing well." I smirked. It was like old times. Matt and I just bullshitting and going from one topic to another. It's like we never skip a beat. "No, um… You were dating Colby, I heard."

"Yeah, we broke up on a bad note." The food was place in front of us. I started picking at the salad I order. "It just wasn't working out."

"That sucks… What about you and Jon?" I look up. "Like, good terms…? Well, I guess because you have a huge storyline with him. You guys play a couple well after everything that's happen."

"Yeah, I guess…"

Matt looks up. "What, is there something you're not telling me?"

"No," I lied. "No, I'm single." _Just shut up, Orton… _

"Hm," Matt continue to eat. We finished up. Matt went up front to pay. I took out my phone and clicked reply to one of Jon's text.

_Matt is hitting on me so hard, Jon. What the hell do I do? _

Matt came back, and we went to his car. He ended up driving me to a pier. I chuckled. "What is this all about?"

"Gaining my friend back is what it's about." We got out of the car and walked around. We were the only ones out there. It was a good thing I brought my CM Punk hoodie, or else the sea breeze would have frozen me. I took it over my shoulder as we walked on the pier. "Developmental wasn't in Florida where you trained."

"It was some place. I can't even remember honestly." Matt chuckled. "It feels like I did one or two months of developmental, and then I went on to debut on Smackdown." I look down. "It was easy for me to get on WWE."

"I wish some of us were as lucky as you and Randy…"

I smirked. "I didn't have it easy, but Randy did."

"Yeah, you've told me." I smiled up to him. He was staring off into the ocean. "I love to come down here after NXT training. It's just so relaxing."

"I wish I could do that more. I mean, lately it seems like that." I smile, looking down. "I mean, it's a nice break, I guess…"

Matt chuckles. "You want to be defending your title…"

"Kind of," he laughs. "Maybe I'll defend it on NXT."

He nods. "Dean's defending his title soon on NXT. You guys should do it together." He looks at me. "Since you know, you're a couple and such…"

I smile. "Yeah, it's a cool storyline. Jon's better now… Clean…"

"I hope so." We stood silence. "Let's get back. We can watch a movie or something."

I smile to him. "It sounds good to me."

!

We got back to the house. My cellphone started to ring. I picked it up, not checking who it is. "Hello." I walked into Matt's house.

"Where the hell is he, Vi?" _Jon… _"Where the hell is he? He's not going to hit on my girlfriend like that."

I look in front of me to see Matt. "You need to calm down."

"Is it your brother again," I shook my head to Matt's comment.

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down, Violet Lynn Orton." I bit my lip as he used my full name. Jon's overprotected boyfriend mode was out. "No one is going to hit on my girlfriend."

"No one knows yet." Matt took the phone out of my hands. "Matt!"

"Who is this?"

"Violet Orton's boyfriend, Matt." I could hear Jon yelling.

"Jon Good?!"

**A/N: Welp. Another one finds out. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine _"I believe in nothing but the beating of our hearts. I believe in nothing One hundred suns until we part." (100 Suns; 30 Seconds to Mars)_

Matt turned this on speaker, staring directly at me. "Jon Good is fucking right, Matt. I'm not afraid to go down there and kick your ass."

Matt chuckles. "So many guys would do the same to you right now, Jon. So many people actually who know you and Violet's history. So don't even fucking start, Jonathan."

"He changed," I pled. "Matt, please understand."

Matt shook his head. "I can't understand, Violet."

"Why," I shrieked out. "Why can't you get it?"

"Because god dammit, I like you still!" I stood in silence. I took the phone from Matt's hands. It wasn't hard since he loosen the grip. I turn Jon off speaker and ran upstairs. I slammed the door shut and locked it. The last thing I wanted was Matt.

"Violet," Jon made sure I was still there. "Are you okay?"

"No," I said. "I feel numb, Jon."

Jon took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Violet. I'm sorry I can't be there right now." I sniffed, trying not to cry. "Don't do this to me."

"I just…" I started to cry. "I just really wish it was easier."

"Me too, Vi, me too. Trust me; I want to show you off to everyone." I couldn't stop crying. "Violet," he chokes on his words. "Please, you're making this harder."

"I just want you to be here. I've never felt more alone. I'm not clicking with it like I used to. I want to be back there." I lay down on the bed. "I just want you here, now."

"I can't do that."

"I know," silence took over for a little bit. It was just me crying.

"I'll try. I'll come down there before we have to leave for the weekend. Maybe we can have you stay with Sam instead…"

"You really would…"

"My girl needs me right now." I smiled. "I'm coming down to check on you. I'll take Colby and Joe with me. Hell, Joe gets to see his family for a little bit. I'll call you in the morning, okay? Stay strong."

"I love you," I choked out.

"I love you, too, Violet." He hung up on me. I heard a knock on the door.

I dragged myself out of the bed when Matt knocked a few times. I unlocked the door. "Come on," I said. I lay back on the bed as Matt came in.

He sat near me. "I-I just need to understand."

"I need you to understand a couple things." Matt nods. "You don't tell anyone what has been said in this house. I've exposed a lot to you, Matt."

"Orton, I won't tell anyone about you and Jon. I just need to understand why."

I sat up. "Can you bear with me?" He nods. "I and Jon were engaged. We were going to get married. Jon left me, thinking I went through a drug overdosed, not a suicide attempt." I look down. "I cheated on Colby during the time we dated."

"What…?"

"With Jon," I look at Matt. "You're the only one who knows this outside of Colby, Joe, and Jon. I think Jon may have told Sam and our friend, Chrissy, but that's it." I took a breath in. "I just love Jon so much, I risked anything."

"So, you guys are together. Does Randy know?" I shook my head. "You're scared." I nodded. "Well, you're like 30. He can't control for that much longer."

"It's not that," I spoke up. "It's just our relationship. I don't want to lose Randy's relationship because I'm with Jon. Randy's the only family member left in my life. The only other great relationship I had was with my grandfather, and he's gone. My father and I will never be on nice terms. I rarely see my mother or my brother… or my sister. No one really talks to me unless it's about me being on WWE. Randy just has always been on my side always… Even when we were younger. Randy was always the supportive older brother. To lose him will be the worse."

"I'm sorry," Matt said. I began to yawn. "I'll let you sleep, Orton."

"Thanks, see you in the morning, Matt."

!

What woke me up was someone's arms wrapped around me. I took their hand, hoping it was who it was. "Jon?"

"Told you I was coming," I smiled as he kissed my head. "It's still early you can fall asleep."

I turn to him. "I don't want to." He chuckles. "Jon…"

"I'm here now; you're safe." He kisses the top of my head. "You want to get up? Colby's downstairs. Joe went to see his daughter and fiancé." I open my eyes finally and nod. "Get change and meet me down there. Matt told me training isn't until later on tonight."

Jon and I got up. Before he left, I lean in to kiss him. He chuckles and kisses me. "This proves we can't be separate for a second." Jon smiles and leaves the room. I took a quick shower, did my hair and make up, and threw on Escape the Fate shirt and black skinny jeans.

I went downstairs to see Jon on the phone. Colby and Matt were at the table talking. Jon started speaking to the other person on the phone. "Sami? Yeah, it's Mox."

I chuckled. Colby looks over. He smiles. "I love it how they still call him Moxley."

I laughed. "It's the CZW gang. They love it. It's fun when we go to visit-"

"Yeah, do you at all have an extra room," Matt ducked down, hearing this conversation. "I'm going to stay in Florida for a while with Vi." There was a pause. "Well, I mean, we could share a room. I won't be there like everyday. I would be there on Wednesday and Thursday and leave Friday. Violet would be there until Monday." Another pause. "Alright, you're always the best. I'll give you Matt's address, so you can help us with Vi's shit. Alright, see you soon."

Jon put his phone in his back pocket. "You guys don't need to do this." Matt spoke up.

"I want to do this." Jon said. "Last night wasn't your best night, wasn't it, Matt?" He bit his lip. "I'm doing what's right for my girlfriend." Remember how I mentioned Jon can be overprotected? Today showed it. Colby pulled my arm to go outside with him. He whispered something to Jon, and Jon nodded.

We walked around corner. "There's a deli here. We can grab something to eat and talk. I just want to talk to you, Vi." I nodded as we got to the place. We order our food and sat down. "Jon's being way too overprotective with you, Violet."

**A/N: So I had to post this to answer DeeMarie426's review. There's one reason really why Violet wants it to be kept hidden. Well, hope you guys are loving. **


End file.
